


出轨游戏（42）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	出轨游戏（42）

四十二章  


伊万接到口信的时候，安德烈已经扭捏的站在门口。他不安的踱着步子，焦急的把头往会议室里探。托里斯表情茫然，挑眉打量这个不知天高地厚的小子。他实在想不起这是哪号人物的亲信。

“谁？”托里斯朝对面的爱德华扬扬下巴。

爱德华调笑的回头看了一眼，脸色瞬间暗了下来，然后飞快恢复成平日里温和的模样。他按着西装下摆从椅子上坐起来，“新人，你没见过，我刚带的。”

“这不是什么阿猫阿狗都能进的三流酒店。”娜塔莎不满的转过椅子，丢下手里的钢笔，不留情面的呵斥，“管好你手下的人，爱德华，这种情况我不希望看到第二次。”

“抱歉。”爱德华好脾气的耸耸肩，“我保证不会再有下次。”

“今天值班秘书是谁？”娜塔莎不依不饶。她眼里还是那么容不下沙子，生了孩子也改变不了她这一点。

“行了。”伊万详作不耐烦的打断娜塔莎，“今天就到这，已经说完了，又没有什么大事，不要没完没了揪着不放的。”

“行，你就护着他，爱德华才是你亲妹妹呢。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，唰得下从椅子上站起来，扬手扫了下肩头的长卷发，“我回家照顾帕拉斯去，你自己设计新大厦的标志去吧。”

“我也回去。”托里斯赶忙跟上娜塔莎，默契的接过莱维斯递来的大衣为自己的妻子套上。

“哼！”娜塔莎瞥了眼托里斯，说不上是轻蔑还是赞赏。她昂着头如女王般从安德烈身边走过，连施舍般的斜视都不屑。

随着娜塔莎的高跟鞋在血红色的大理石上面越敲越远，还未等爱德华先开腔，伊万就忍不住三步并作两步的走到安德烈面前，“他出了什么事？”

“他，他——王先生要见你。”安德烈支支吾吾，脸色涨得通红。

“我不是把酒店地址发给你了。”爱德华合住会议室的大门，“花环——”

“王先生不想去酒店。”安德烈绞着自己的十指，“但——总之他眼下迫切想见您。”

“他现在在哪？”伊万说。

“您的办公室。”安德烈话音未落，伊万就快步出了会议室。

“到底怎么回事？”爱德华拦住安德烈的去路，目光灼灼的探寻着他的脸，“我告诉过你，有什么事情都必须先联系我。”

“王先生不对劲，从上次玛格医生那回来就不对劲。”安德烈说，“说不上来哪不对劲，但他的确和平时不一样。”

“他想起东西了？”爱德华有些紧张。

“不，我不知道，他把自己锁进房间里。”安德烈欲言又止。

“说。”爱德华目光坚定，他握着安德烈的手像是鼓励，又像是胁迫。

“他对自己动了刀子。”安德烈沿着手臂比划了下，“竖着，差点就切到动脉。”

“他想死？”爱德华震惊睁大眼睛，表现出一丝不常见的畏缩神情。

“不，不是。”安德烈说，“他说他不想死，是他自己打的求救电话。”

“给谁？”

“一个女人。”

“一个女人？”

“他说得很含糊，但仍能听出来是俄语。”安德烈低声说，“但电话那面却是个说其他语言的女人，不是英语可却是蹩脚的英国口音，我觉得我听过。”

“号码带来了吗？”

“嗯。”安德烈从内兜掏出对折的米色便条，“我过来的时候托伊万先生的朋友查过了，一次性手机。”

“你听到他们说什么了吗？”

“我只听到两个音节，那女人只重复两个音节。”安德烈强迫自己跟着记忆张嘴，“yansun。”

“你从什么时候听的？”

“一开始。”安德烈说，“伊万先生让我随时关照王先生，所以从一开始我就用楼下的电话听着。”

“王耀说什么？”

“那混蛋什么都不懂，我可以和你解释，我能保护你们。”

爱德华蹙起眉头。

“我欺骗了你，也欺骗了我自己。”安德烈极力回想王耀的语调，“说完这些，他就哭了。”

“就这些？”

“我把电话录音也带过来了。”安德烈把手机递给爱德华，“大概就是这些。”

“嗯。”爱德华点点头，“你先回酒店去，这件事由我来告诉伊万。”

安德烈退后一步，略显生硬朝爱德华鞠了下躬，然后扭身从楼梯的转角走下去。

*

伊万的胳膊穿过王耀的膝窝下面，用力托举着。薄汗打湿他后背的白衬衫，令人惊叹的舒适高温包裹着他。王耀左臂微微渗血的纱布牢牢压住伊万的后脖颈。没受伤的右手则用力扒着头顶上的木门花纹。伴随伊万胯骨每一次的向上挺动，王耀左手的骨节就更泛白一分。他的喘息和呻吟都被伊万贪婪的吞进喉咙。

伊万纠缠着王耀的舌尖，感受着他身体所散发的高温。王耀的每次呼吸都让他感到血脉膨胀，像是负载过度要炸掉似的。伊万是不折不扣的男人，办公室性爱对于他而言，具有相当的冲击力。王耀被他抵在木门上进入，只要有人走近就会发现他们是如何的不知羞耻。

伊万禁不住顺着王耀扬起的脖颈吻下去，用舌头牙齿撕扯他的衬衫，沿着裸露的肩头向下舔吻润湿硬立的乳首。

“吻我。”王耀气息不稳祈求道。他金棕色的眼睛盛满诱人的情欲。那是比夕阳余晖更美的存在。

伊万甘之若饴，他放下王耀，捧住他的脸颊，狠狠吮吸他柔软的舌头。

“哦，操——”王耀忍不住骂出声。

伊万蹲下身握住他西裤敞开的拉链死劲朝两边拉扯。他扶着王耀的胯骨，毫无犹豫的含住他的阴茎，然后有节奏的吞吐。

“转过去。”伊万说，他朝地毯上吐了口前端所分泌出的液体，接着按住王耀尾椎的位置，伸出舌尖探寻舔弄过已经放松的约括肌。一分钟前，他的家伙刚从这进出过。

“我想在这间办公室的每个角落都操你一遍。”伊万说，他用指尖感受王耀颤抖的腰腹。闭住眼睛，敷衍的撸搓几下自己腿间仍翘起的那话儿。王耀点点头，伸手拽住自己碎成几条的西裤。伊万则急不  
可耐的将破损的长裤连同内裤从王耀的胯骨上扯下来扔向身后。

这下王耀就剩下衬衫、正装袜还有为了固定衬衫下摆的黑色夹带。伊万不再去扯王耀的衬衫，他改变主意了，他想让王耀留着夹带，这样让他更兴奋。他重新站起来贴在王耀的身后，用前段来回磨蹭入口。伊万一只手抚摸进衣物下面捏揉已经王耀红肿的乳尖，另一只手则强硬的扭过王耀的下颌，强迫性质的给予了他再一次深吻。为了维持平衡，王耀的逼不得已牢牢紧贴住面前的木门。

王耀的耳朵附在木门上，走廊上偶尔的脚步声让他羞耻又兴奋。伊万身材高大，几乎能将王耀的身体完全包裹住，而这毫无道理的让王耀感到心安。伊万再次进入了。王耀忍不住在喉咙深处哽咽了下，然后猛地断开与伊万的吻，大口呼吸起来。

“你就这么想我？”伊万倾身去吻王耀汗湿的肩胛骨，赞许他身体的反应，“为什么直接来这儿？”

“想做。”王耀对着木门喘着粗气，紧闭双眼，“我觉得自己要发疯了。”

“所以我现在是你泄欲的工具？”伊万笑了下，坏心眼的握住王耀，更加频繁的耸动。

“到写字台那里去，我快站不住了。”王耀说。

“靠着我。”伊万一手按住门扉，一手揽过王耀的腰，支撑起王耀大部分的重量，用气音贴着他的耳朵念叨，“你知道，我爱死你欲求不满的神情，满脸写着操我——”

“嗯。”王耀发出浅哼，蹙起眉头。

伊万后退一步，系好皮带，“我会让安德烈把衣服送到这来。”

“有事吗？”王耀转过身。

“嗯。”伊万安慰了王耀几个吻，“我还有些文件没有处理。”

“别——留下来，好吗。”王耀轻声说，“我现在需要你。”

“我马上回来好吗——”伊万倒吸口气。王耀将手指滑进他的裤子，“留下来，我需要你。”

伊万的家伙在释放之后疲软着。他既兴奋又累，很难在这么短的时间内完成第二次。

“我很想你。”王耀踮起脚尖吻过伊万的耳畔，手指仍不忘挑逗他的家伙，“我闭上眼睛，脑子里都是你，我很想你，很想做——”

伊万感觉到自己的家伙逐渐恢复精神。

“真的很想做。”王耀说，他仰头看向天花板几乎要难过的哭出来，“抱我，伊万。”

不需要更多的刺激了，伊万托起王耀的赤裸臀部，转身将他放在不远处的写字台上，然后进入。王耀绑着夹带的小腿放在伊万的肩头，随着动作而晃动。他看了会伊万的脸，然后放松脖颈，打量起窗外倒过来的世界。

夕阳的血色余晖让他的心里莫名开了一个大口，王耀希望伊万能填满那空缺，希望伊万永远不要停下来。

*

波本手握燕子写给他的纸条站在一所私宅外。他也和头儿见过些世面，但仍然对这所房子的外观感到啧舌。连墙壁上攀附的藤蔓植物都能看出了是经过能工巧匠的精心修剪，除了心血，波本更能体会到亮闪闪的真金白银在这座建筑的墙壁上发光。

来应门的不是仆人，而是一位面色苍白的亚裔高个男人，“请进。”他说，眉宇间满是疲惫的礼貌，“我就是王濠镜。”

“王先生。”波本局促的点点头，他还是第一次见到这样英俊严肃的亚裔男子。

“茶还是果汁？”王濠镜将波本引入客厅。

“都不用。”波本说，“我这次来，主要是想和你了解王耀的情况。”

“嗯。”濠镜点了下头，坐进波本对面的沙发，“你想了解哪方面？据我所知，这件事不是已经有权贵为此盖棺定论了。”

“我是警察。”波本坚定的盯住濠镜的眼睛，“我不知道什么权贵，我只想查明事情的真相。”

“哦，真相就是你们上下勾结。”濠镜嘲弄，“如果你没有被收买，只能说你的级别太低。”

“请你尊重我。”波本说。

“我去找过你们局长。”濠镜说，“你们不是已经设计好所有诬陷了吗。”

“那是证据。”波本说，“我需要更多细节才能确定。”

“有人委托你吗？”

“什么？”

“这并不好找。”濠镜沉吟，“这原来是我哥哥的私宅，告诉我他是谁？”

“不，她——他不愿意透露——”

“我知道了。”濠镜抬起眼，“我知道她是谁了。”

波本没有说话，他看着面前的男人缓缓站起身，“回去吧，这不是你这种角色能插手的事，她找错人了。”

“你认识燕子。”

“她是我哥哥的妻子。”濠镜说，“曾经。”

“我是警察——”

“无所谓。”濠镜说，“反正你并帮不上忙。”

“我不是来帮你的！”波本也站起来，“我只是想找出真相！”

“然后呢？”濠镜说，“将罪人绳之以法？”

“我只是想维护公平正义！”

“从来就没有什么公平正义可言，警察先生。”濠镜说，“回去吧，我王家有能力自己摆平这件事。”

“怎么摆平？用暴力？还是贿赂？”

“我不想和你纠缠废话。”濠镜有些烦躁，不愿在和面前的小警察多费口舌，“回局子抓好你的小流氓们，这用不着你多事。”

“这件事我管定了！”波本提高音量，“正是因为有你这种混蛋，这社会的公平才饱受侵蚀！”

“也许吧。”濠镜朝大门的方向扬扬下巴，“那我就不耽误您的查案时间。”

“你到底是谁？”波本终于忍不住问出心底的问题，“燕子到底是谁？”

“她早就是死人了。”濠镜说。

“什么？”

“你真可怜，警察先生。”濠镜垂下眼睛怜悯的看向波本，“你果然什么都不知道。”


End file.
